


The Tales of a Hoodlum Detective

by That_Bum_Named_Erolie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bum_Named_Erolie/pseuds/That_Bum_Named_Erolie
Summary: in a world of Pokemon, there always something for people to do, for Sebastian it’s doing odd jobs and detective work. He’s always been working on two mysteries, both mean a lot to him. So when he gets an invitation that says it can help him solve both of the mysteries, he has to act. With his partner, Aethon they can take on anything! Well, not fishing, they suck at that.





	The Tales of a Hoodlum Detective

The moon was high in the sky bringing light over the town, the sound of rhythmic soothing waves echoed throughout the town whilst bright stars filled the sky’s over the sleeping town. The children slept and bugs chirped throughout the night. It seemed almost like a peaceful night.

“Stay still you bastard! If you keep running I swear I’ll break my foot off in your ass!” 

Almost..

In the night on top of buildings, two figures were running, specifically a Scrafty chasing a Sneasel. The sneasel held a bag filled with coins, rattling nosily slowing down the otherwise faster Pokémon. The two jumped onto another building, the Sneasel Landed with a tumble and spilled his spoils. Cursing under his breath he scrambled to put the coins back in the bag then freezing when he looked back and saw the scrafty standing over him.

“You probably thought it was a good plan to sneak into the casino’s safe room using your claws to climb into the room from the outside. Your claws aren’t hard to track back to you, you knife fingered Prick!” The Taller ‘mon Lectured before grabbing the Sneasel’s wrists and began to tie him up despite the angry thrashing and resistance. The Scrafty tossed the Sneasel over his shoulder and carried the bag in his hand. 

Quietly the Scrafty carried the Sneasel to the guild who would take care of the thief, as they walked to there the Sneasel decided to ask the Scrafty a question.

“Why are you doing this? You aren’t police or a member of the guild, so why are you even taking there!”

“Huh? You’re still talking squirt? I thought you had run out of things to call me a while ago. But if you want to know, I’m a detective for hire. The casino owner asked me to watch over his place while he was gone on trip. He knew that some sticky fingered brat was going to try and take advantage of that fact.”

The Scrafty yawned aloud and pulled a toothpick from his satchel and began to pick out some leftover berry in his teeth.

“But I’ll do this for you, I’ll say you were an accomplice to the crime if you do me one thing.” He said getting the desired bit of leftover berry from his teeth.  
“Tell me why you steal, it’s obviously not for the fun of getting caught.”

The Sneasel growled but sighed knowing resistance wouldn’t gain him anything.  
“It’s for my mother, she’s sick and needs the money for the medicine. If I don’t ge-“

“That’s enough kid, I got it.” He interrupted, as the guild was now in sight.  
“I’ll keep my end of the bargain, don’t let me have to catch you again.” He said as the two quietly entered the guild, putting the Sneasel down (but keeping a firm hand on his shoulder) they walked over past most of the members over to the leaders room. There sat a Kangaskhan, Chansey and Ursaring, the leaders of the guild.

The Scrafty rolled his shoulders before looking down at the Sneasel and pushing him forward toward the three.  
“It’s nice to see you all again. I have the accomplice to your thief. The thief skipped town when I got the jump on them, he left this kid behind.”

“Well if it isn’t Lana’s child, your mom is bed-ridden and father is working twenty-four seven your out here stealing.” The Ursaring spoke with a growl.

“It was for my mother, I thought if I could get enough coin then maybe I could pay for my mother’s Medicine and my father could come home.” The small Pokemon answered, voice quivering as tears beginning to bubble in his eyes. A tissue rubbed the tears away then the Chansey picked up the crying Pokemon.

”Shh, it’s okay dear. There’s no need to cry.” She said gently as she untied him, when he was released he held onto her crying into her shoulder.

The Scrafty pulled a small bag and tossed it to the Kangaskhan.  
“If you could, make sure that money gets to his mother. And if I may, I ask that he doesn’t get a heavy punishment. He is a child that only did what he thought was right.” The detective asked as the quiet leader caught the bag and stood up.  
“He will do some community service, I’m sure it’ll but some positive attitude into him.” She said handing the Scrafty his reward.  
“Thank you for catching him, if you didn’t he might have developed a habit.” She said as the detective nodded then turned on his heel.  
“I’ll be on my way now.” He spoke leaving the room, he sighed when he walked to the main floor of the guild then began to walk to the daycare center.  
“I’m sure Aethon is ready for dinner.” He mumbled as he walked into the daycare, he saw kids playing together, he smiled softly leaning over the railing then called out for Aethon.

”Come Aethon, lets go to dinner.” The small yellow head perked up when the Scrafty called out for him. He ran toward him in all fours, climbing onto the railing then jumped onto the Scrafty.  
“Your back!” The Heliopite said nuzzling into the Scrafty’s shoulder.  
“Where are we going? Sharkpedo’s Fish? Blazkins pizza?” The energetic lizard asked before the taller one patted his head.

“How about we go to Hariyama’s burgers?” He asked earning a nod and cheering from the smaller Pokemon.  
“Good, now lets go.” He said laughing softly placing the Heliopite in his hood and began to walk off to the restaurant. On the way Aethon told the Scrafty all about his day, from winning hide and seek by hiding in a lamp and acting as a lightbulb to roasting marshmallows. The Scrafty listened and occasionally laughed enjoying the run down of the Heliopite’s day.

When they got into the restaurant the Scrafty sat down in his seat. He orders himself a burger and a large lamp, the Scrafty placed the Heliopite on the table when the lamp came and turned it on. The intense warm light came down on the Lizard Pokemon causing him to sigh happily absorbing the light and began to make his own food out of the light. 

The Scrafty smiled watching the Heliopite lay under the light then began to eat a plate of berries. He began to think of his day reflecting on what had happened and how he could have done better. His train of thought was interrupted as he smelled smoke. Not the smell of smoked berries or smoked meat, but cigar smoke.

The Scrafty looked over and saw a globat flying over, a heavy cigar in its mouth and a trilby firmly placed on its head. It looked around then spotted the Scrafty and flew towards him.

“You ‘dat detective named Sebastian? Yeah you look da’ part and got a kid with you. Ma’ boss wants to see you, she wants you to take care of somethin’, and a person with your set of skills can take care of it.” The bat said before tossing an envelope onto the table.

“She said ‘dat whatever’s inside that envelope would be enough to convince you.” The bat added as Sebastian looked at the bat then the envelope. Putting the berry in his hand down he picked up the envelope and opened it. He pulled out what was inside and looked over it; a note, a ticket on a ferry and a small pouch of coins. The second item was probably to get to where this ‘boss’ was and the pouch was probably an incentive to accept the job but the note, he opened it up and began to read it. His eyes widened slightly when he read the words on the paper then pushed it all back inside and sighed.

“Damn.. just when I was getting used to this place. Alright fine, I just take this ferry and I assume that someone will take me to your boss when I get off?” 

“You got it.”

The Scrafty nodded putting the envelope in his satchel and waved the golbat off. His hand reached out for the glass of water shaking, he struggled to breath, fear and anxiety built up in him. Then he felt a small hand touch his wrist.

“Are you okay big brother?” Aethon asked seeing Sebastian in fear, the Scrafty took a few deep breaths then ran a hand over his face stopping himself from showing fear. Once he felt good he looked over at the smaller Pokemon and rubbed his head.  
“Yeah kid, I’m fine, just got a bit spooked. We better head back soon, tomorrow we are heading out on a ferry to a new place.”  
The Heliopite’s lit up and smiled excitedly at the prospect of a new place to go.  
“We are? That’s awesome! We got to go to sleep so that we will be ready for tomorrow!” Aethon spoke getting up and climbing onto Sebastian’s hood as Sebastian ordered a to go box to put his remaining berries in. He paid for the food with their newly acquired funds then got up returning to their hotel room for the night. The Heliopite jumped out of the Scrafty’s hood and onto his bed quickly getting under the covers ready to be tucked in. Sebastian smiled at him and tucked him in tightly before patting his cheeks.  
”Get some sleep kid, we have a long day tomorrow.” Sebastian said softly as he walked over to the desk and tossed his satchel there thinking of the envelope. He shook his head then climbed into the bed readying himself for the next day...


End file.
